Garagara Adik
by HyukkieDebo
Summary: Kyuhyun yang iri karena orang tua nya yang lebih sayang ke Sungmin, adiknya pun berniat memberi pelajaran kepada adiknya. apakah pelajaran yang Kyuhyun berikan kepada Sungmin? Kyumin's fic. RNR PLEASEEEE!


Gara-gara Adik

.

.

.

a/n : Hyukjae as yeoja

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengendus kesal, lagi-lagi ia diomeli dan dimarahi oleh appa dan ummanya karena kesalahan yang tidak ia perbuat. Donghae –appa Kyuhyun- menuduh Kyuhyun menyembunyikan surat penting perusahaannya. Padahal bentuk dari surat itupun Kyuhyun tak tahu. Ketika HaeHyuk tengah asyik menceramahi Kyuhyun, datanglah Sungmin. Sungmin adalah adik laki-laki Kyuhyun yang masih berusia 3 tahun dengn santainya melewati para kumpulan manusia nista tersebut dan duduk di pangkuan monyet a.k.a ummanya. Sepintas Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tengah menggenggam sebuah pesawat origami.

Setelah lama ia amati pesawat origami tersebut, Kyuhyun sadar terdapat sebuah cap stempel yang mirip dengan cap stempel yang ia lihat di kantor appanya.

"Appa, apakah surat itu yang di cari appa?" tunjuk Kyuhyun kearah Sungmin yang masih setia menggenggam pesawat origami itu.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Donghae lemot, jelas-jelas yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun kan si Sungmin masih nanya mana lagi -"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas. " Itu yang sedang Sungmin pegang." Tunjuk Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Dan akhirnya Donghae menghampiri Sungmin untuk mengecek apakah itu benar surat yang ia cari.

"Minnie chagi~~ Appa pinjam pesawatmu sebentar ya?" Dan Donghae berhasil merebut pesawat origami tersebut dari Sungmin. Tangis Sungmin pecah "HUEEE~~ UMMAA! Pecawat cungmin diambil cama appa!" Hyukjae panik, ia langsung mendekap Sungmin dalam sebuah pelukan.

Mata Donghae terbelalak. "OMO! Ini khan surat yang tengah aku cari!" seru Donghae kaget melihat cap stempel perusahaannya ada di pesawat origami buatan Sungmin.

"Yang benar, yeobo?" Tanya Hyukjae ragu. Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Aigo~~ Sungmin-ya nakal ya? Tapi tak apalah, lagipula Sungmin khan masih kecil dia belum mengerti apa-apa." Ucap Hyukjae lembut dan memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Ne chagi, nanti akan kusuruh anak buahku membuatkannya lagi."

"Huh! Dasar orang tua pilih kasih! Kalau Sungmin yang berbuat tak apa," gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kesal? Tentu saja! Bocah umur 6 tahun ini merasa kasih sayang orang tuanya mulai berkurang sejak kehadiran Sungmin 3 tahun yang lalu. Lihat saja apa yang tengah mereka lakukan, mereka bertiga kini tengah berpelukan a la teletubies. Huh! Sungguh memuakkan, mereka tidak memarahi Sungmin sama sekali malah memeluknya seperti itu. Kyuhyun yang merasa keberadaannya tak dianggap alias hanya dijadikan obat nyamuk pun ngambek pergi ke taman belakang rumah. Tempat dimana biasa ia bergalau ria karena orang tuanya yang tidak memperhatikannya.

Dia duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan merenung, " Pokoknya aku harus beri Sungmin pelajaran!" geram Kyuhyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di tanah.

"Tapi pelajaran apa yang akan kuberikan?" Kyuhyun yang biasanya jenius jadi lemot dan miskin ide.

"AHA!" muncul sebuah lampu 5 watt yang agak berdebu pertanda ide Kyuhyun tengah mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Kekekeke~ Sungmin tunggu pembalasanku!" Kyuhyun tertawa nista membuat para rerumputan disekitarnya bergidik ngeri.

Malam harinya, Kyuhyun tengah menyiapkan alat-alat yang akan ia bawa. Kyuhyun tengah menggenggam sebuah botol berwarna hijau misterius di tangan kirinya. Dan juga tak lupa ia membawa sarung untuk menjalankan aksinya. Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya untuk apa sarung tersebut, jawabannya adalah Kyuhyun sangat mengidolakan KURA-KURA NINJA dan ia berharap aksinya bias mirip dengan idolanya itu. .

Suasana rumah Kyuhyun sangat sepi mengingat sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam. Kyuhyun mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar kedua orang tuanya. Sebuah seringai menghiasi bibir mungil Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tidur diantara kedua orang tuanya.

Secara perlahan ia mendekati umma-nya, dan menyingkap baju ummanya perlahan. Untung saja ummanya sedang tidak pakai bra, jadi Kyuhyun lebih gampang memulai aksinya. Dan nampaklah payudara Hyukjae yang lumayan ehmm.. besar itu. Kyuhyun mengoleskan cairan racun tikus itu di putting kanan. Dan ketika ia akan mengoleskan ke putting kiri ummanya, Hyukjae menggeliat tak nyaman membuat Kyuhyun kelabakan.

"Ahnn.. Haehh.. Jangannh sekarangh.. aku ngantukkh.." Kyuhyun mendesah lega, ternyata Hyukjae hanya mengigau.

Dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan aksinya mengolesi payudara Hyukjae secara perlahan. Dan akhirnya misi nya berhasil, tinggal menunggu hasil saja.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan kembali kea lam mimpinya. Senyuman terus tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun. Membayangkan adiknya menyusu Ummanya dan keracunan. Wah.. Wahh nista benar tujuan misimu ini, kyu!

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun dikagetkan dengan suara sirine ambulan di depan rumahnya. Ia baru bangun tidur dan segera beranjak keluar kamar. Dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika mendapati Sungmin tengah digendongan ummanya yang tengah menangis. Dan kemana appanya? Dan matanya terbelalak melihat appanya tengah ditandu oleh para medis dan masuk ke dalam mobil ambulan.

"Umma, appa kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Appamu keracunan, Kyunnie." Tangis Hyukjae semakin menjdi-jadi. Alis Kyuhyun bertaut menjadi satu. Ia bingung, yang ia racun kan Sungmin, bukan appanya. Kenapa malah Donghae yang keracunan?

"ARGGHHH! AKU BINGUNGG!" ucap Kyuhyun frustasi.

Kalian pasti tahu apa yang dilakukan Donghae hingga ia keracunan kan?

END

a/n : ALOHAAAA! Author dating lagi nih bawa ff abal nan gaje ini…  
>gimana masih kurang panjang kah?<br>mohon dimaklumi ya ….

Author soalnya baru selesai UTS, makanya otaknya agak error -_-

REVIEWWWW PLEASEEEE!

Don't be silent reader, ok?


End file.
